


Showing Off

by itsbashermoran



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Anger, Begging, Dom/sub Undertones, First Meetings, Hand Jobs, Knifeplay, M/M, Masculinity, Minor Character Death, Pansexual Character, Pet Names, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, i write bad porn, it's seb, unlabeled character, which is jim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbashermoran/pseuds/itsbashermoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That time a murderous criminal decided to buy an ex-soldier with anger issues a drink, and how Sebastian got a new job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showing Off

Moran wasn’t his boss’s favorite. Malone usually brought in Andrews to protect himself, when he needed the very best. That was why he was in a club at midnight, spending half of his paycheck on whiskey, listening to the pounding music, and watching the dancing when he really should have been on a job. Malone was going to get killed with Andrews and his shaky drug addict hands behind the rifle. Seb didn’t care, of course, but it would mean he was out of a job, and he might end up on the streets before he could find another.

So he was drinking and hoping he wouldn’t need the money later, watching the others dance and contemplating taking someone home. It would be a thoroughly unremarkable fuck before he kicked them out in the morning and dealt with his hangover.

Still. He wasn’t sure he felt like going home alone.

He was nearly ready to go home, finishing off a last drink to keep the comfortable buzz until he fell asleep, when someone slid up beside him.

And took the glass from his hand.

“Let’s get you something better than this shite, hm, soldier?”

Sebastian spun to glare at him, but the man’s amused smirk made him pause. He was small, pretty, a sweet little pounce if Seb had ever seen one. Too masculine to be considered a twink but not quite a specimen of manhood, especially with the eyeliner, the tight black shirt and jeans that showed off biceps and an ass to kill for.

The man quirked an eyebrow at him and grinned, seeming amused by how long it took Sebastian’s brain to catch up. “Don’t strain yourself, sweet.”

“Fuck off,” Seb answered on impulse. He reached to snatch his drink back but the stranger was faster, pulling it away without spilling a drop. “Give it back.”

“So rude,” was the only response, before the Irishman took a small sip, promptly spitting it back into the glass. “Be nice, and I'll buy you something better.”

Sebastian scowled at him, still trying to catch up and figure out just _what the fuck was going on_. “Fine,” he said after a moment, not one to turn down free alcohol, especially if it was something nice.

“Let’s try this again. I’m Jim. What’s your name, pet?”

“Sebastian.” Before he realized he had answered to the condescending endearment. “I’m not your pet,” he snapped.

Jim’s grin was a predator’s, sharp and amused at his prey’s writhing before its neck was snapped. "Aw, no?" he said, leaning closer. "That's too bad. I thought you might like to fuck me."

Sebastian's lips parted slightly, his thoughts whirling. He couldn’t have just said that. How much had Seb had to drink? He couldn’t remember now. Before he could think of a response, Jim turned, instantly getting the barkeep's attention. He ordered two drinks, sitting down on the stool beside the other man.

"Cat got your tongue?"

Sebastian was still staring at him, but he shook his head. "I'm usually the one buying the drinks," he said. It was the first thought to break through the others, even if he hadn't meant to say it.

Jim laughed. "Why?" he said. "Because you're a big man, and I'm just another pretty little slut?" His grin was teasing, as if Seb was terribly stupid but just bearable enough to be amusing.

The sniper shrugged, looking away as the bartender brought their drinks. Whiskey for him, something green and blended with a curly straw for Jim. It looked so out of place for him that Sebastian laughed. The man gave him an annoyed look, and he shrugged, picking up his drink to take a long swallow.

When he looked over again, Jim's expression had gone from vaguely annoyed to actually angry. "Did you even taste that?" he hissed. His eyes were dark and jaw tense, enough that it drew Seb's gaze. It was nice, a dusting of stubble over a slightly squared jawline.  _A pretty little slut_ but unmistakably male.

Harsh fingers gripped his chin and jerked him forward, enough that he had to grab the bar to keep from falling, blue eyes flying to Jim's.

"Well?" that Irish drawl purred, still angry and tense.

Sebastian swallowed, the bob in his throat visible at the angle it was being held. It was unusual for someone to treat him like this. He was tall and intimidating and scarred; a glance was all it took for most people to understand that  _he_ was in charge. "It tastes the same as my shite," he said finally.

Jim huffed and pushed his face away again. "Philistine," he said, though his quiet rage was gone as quickly as it came, replaced with that same amused annoyance.

Sebastian grinned, deciding not to point out that the other man's drink wasn't any more sophisticated. He looked down at his whiskey, biting his lip for a moment as it suddenly hit him. He barely knew Jim, but the man was showing off, giving him a treat. It wasn’t about whether he could tell the difference between cheap liquor and fine whiskey; it was about whether he appreciated the gift. He picked it up and took a small sip, trying to savor it.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jim grin. And then there was a hand in his lap, stroking his thigh with a magnetic touch that pulled all his blood south so quickly it made his head feel light.

And the man beside him seemed so innocent of what he was doing, humming happily as he played Seb like had been doing it for years.

"What do you think?" he asked.

It took Sebastian a moment to realize what he was talking about. "It's good," he said, sounding a little strained as he looked down at his drink. What the fuck was wrong with him? Any other time, he would have been demanding more by this point, dragging Jim out or into the bathroom with him. But now... it was like he was frozen, stuck waiting for the other man to start something.

And the stranger beside him looked so fucking amused.

"So well behaved when you want to be," Jim said, suddenly pressed up against his side, pretty pink lips against his ear. "Mm. Maybe I'll keep you."

Sebastian was just turning for a kiss when Jim pulled back, standing up with those lithe fingers slipping into the front of his jeans. For a moment, he thought the man was going to go for his dick right there, but then he started pulling. Seb let himself be brought to his feet and led (literally by his cock, oh fuck) by the front of his trousers through the bar. Jim pushed through a side door, dragging him out into the chilly night air of the alley beside the building.

Time to be a little more active, Seb thought. He grabbed the smaller man, pushing him against the wall and leaning down to kiss him. Jim let him for a few moments, smirking but giving him control. Then there was a harsh bite to his bottom lip, and something sharp pressed into his stomach. He pulled back with a groan as sharp teeth hung onto his lip a tad too long before releasing him, looking down to stare at the shiny knife pressed to his middle.

"You're too pretty to be this stupid," Jim said, sounding disappointed. "Such a shame." He poked his bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout, and then his free hand moved to brush the bulge in the front of Seb's jeans, and he smirked. "What now?"

Sebastian hesitated for just a moment, just until the point of the blade pushed a little harder. Then he let go, dropping his hands to his sides but staying where he was. "Are you going to do it?" Unafraid. Curious. He wasn't going anywhere right now, and he had to wonder how much the alcohol was lending to this. It would be easier to blame his terrible decision making skills solely on the whiskey.

Jim laughed, shaking his head. The knife drifted over his stomach, up to his chest, back down again. His other hand was pressed to Seb's cock hard enough to feel it twitch at the movements of the weapon. "Aren't you full of surprises?" he hummed. Then he was turning, switching their positions and pushing Sebastian back against the dirty wall. Without any more preamble, his hand found the top of the sniper's jeans again, and then warm fingers were pressed against his full cock, stroking gently and then wrapping around the length of it.

Sebastian sucked in a sharp breath, his head falling back against the wall as his hips pressed forward into that teasing touch. The blade moved slowly upward to settle against his throat, and just the right amount of fear mixed with lust and pleasure and alcohol to make him moan and curse.

Jim looked absolutely delighted, his lip caught between his teeth to hold back a grin, but he couldn't conceal how his eyes lit up. Or maybe he wasn't trying to, Seb didn't fucking know. All he knew was that experienced, deft fingers were moving over his shaft, pressing and rubbing in a way that was much too light and teasing, serving only to made his head spin and draw gasps and groans from his lips. Still, it wasn't enough, not nearly, and he couldn't figure out why Jim wasn't doing more. The knife was sharp and steady at his throat; he couldn't move to get closer, to reciprocate. He was nearly ready to cry, wanting to demand, to beg...

Oh. Sebastian swallowed hard, looking down over the blade at this gorgeous stranger. "Please," he said, a choked gasp that barely sounded any different than the rest of what came from his mouth.

"What's that, sweet?" Jim asked, giving him the most pleased, faux-innocent grin. "Speak up."

A cruel twist of his palm over the head of his cock made Sebastian freeze up and moan. But then those fingers were back to teasing him, playing over his shaft, squeezing his balls gently and then not too gently, and it was perfectly too much and not enough. " _Please_ ," he said again, forcing more air into it, more sound. "Please, I... I need..."

Jim's hand withdrew entirely, and he wanted to cry before he realized the man was unbuttoning his jeans, shoving them down impatiently. His boxers followed, and it was  _cold_ , but his erection didn't wilt, his own hands scrabbling against the wall behind him for something to hold onto as warm fingers wrapped around his cock.

The knife pressed lightly against his jugular, and Jim’s hand teased him slowly, sliding over his shaft, one finger lightly rubbing the head until he was close to begging again. Finally, his fingers tightened into a fist, pressing down in the most perfect way. Sebastian’s mouth fell open in a silent cry, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he heard the stranger chuckle. Jim’s fist loosened a little, but it picked up speed, the slide wet with his precome and making obscene sounds in the near-silent alley.

Seb couldn't breathe, pressing his palms into the wall behind him hard as he struggled to let it last. He didn't make it much longer though. The knife pressed harder, a burst of pain making him see white, and he cursed and tilted his head back, baring his throat. Waves of pleasure and pain made him forget where he was, leaning against a dirty stone wall in an alley behind a bar as a dangerous stranger jerked him off with a knife to his throat.

When he could see again, Jim was watching him, holding his softening cock with an expression of contemplation and… surprise? He smiled when he noticed Seb looking, leaning up to kiss his cheek. “Good boy,” he said softly. His hand tightened briefly, drawing a full-body shiver from the sniper, and then let go. “See you later, darling.”

Just like that, he was gone, and Sebastian was left exposed and freezing in the dark, trying to catch his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> there is more coming, I promise, but I switched tenses in the second chapter, so I have editing to do. also, school makes me slow, so don't expect me to be consistent.


End file.
